criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soccer And Firecrackers
Soccer And Firecrackers 'is the thirty-sixth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the third one in the Residential Zone district. Characters Introduced *Jack Dwell (Falcons' forward) *Sheila Riddley (Amateur chef) *Harry Clover (Sports club president) Case Background Evan Day was with the player in the stadium, watching the Falcons vs. Tordesillas soccer match for Townville Soccer Championship. Suddenly, Jack Dwell (the Falcons' best player) scored a goal. The Falcons fans started lighting some flares up as they were now winning the match 1-0. People started screaming a few seconds after that, and the team approached to see what had happened to find a dead man. His name was Kelvin Cross, and Evan got to the conclusion that the murder weapon was a flare (which was later confirmed by Daniel Mossle) which was nowhere to be found. They found a police officer who turned out to be Octavius Keys, who had met the player during a previous case in jail. In order to keep someone in the stadium to make sure nobody left the place, Evan stayed there whilst Octavius became the player's partner in the lab. The killer turned out to be Kingsley Winds, a flares seller. In fact, Kingsley was aiming for Harry Clover, but the flare unexpectedly turned a bit and ended up hitting Kelvin Cross. He had trained months just to make the flare hit the seats that the sports club always chose. His motives were traced back to a robbery he'd suffered time ago, in which the Hades were involved. Kingsley was able to recognise Harry Clover among the thieves and told the team that Townville Sports Club is in fact controlled by the Hades. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced him to 14 years in jail with a chance for parole in 10. Alan Smith ordered an arrest, but there was no evidence besides Kingsley's testimony, which wasn't completely reliable. Surprisingly, Harry showed up at the headquarters and asked the team to find his baseball. When he was interrogated about the Hades, he avoided answering the questions and left. Evan said that the police should keep an eye on Harry. It was revealed that Hansel Brondele, the victim from the previous case, used to be a great baseball player from Townville. Victim *'Kelvin Cross (Was quietly watching a soccer match when a flare impacted his face) Murder Weapon *'Flare' Killer *'Kingsley Winds' Suspects Octavius Keys (Police officer) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats Caesar Chips - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a water stain Sheila Riddley (Hot dogs vendor) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a fan of the Falcons - The suspect eats Caesar Chips Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a water stain Harry Clover (Sports club president) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a fan of the Falcons - The suspect eats Caesar Chips - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Jack Dwell (Falcons forward) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a fan of the Falcons - The suspect eats Caesar Chips - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a water stain Kingsley Winds (Flares seller) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a fan of the Falcons - The suspect eats Caesar Chips - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a water stain Killer's profile *The killer is a fan of the Falcons *The killer eats Caesar Chips *The killer smokes *The killer has a water stain *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Falcons vs. Tordesillas *Investigate Bleachers (Clues: Victim's body, Wallet) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet (Result: Sports club membership card) *Ask Sheila Riddley about the victim *Have a chat with the sports club president *Interrogate the police officer *Investigate Hot dogs cart (Clues: Paper) *Examine Paper (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (4:00:00) *Talk to Jack Dwell *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: The championship flare *Talk to Jack once again *Ask Sheila about the flares *See if Octavius bought flares *Investigate Corridor (Clues: Matchstick) *Examine Matchstick (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules (6:00:00) *Investigate Flares cart (Clues: Coins) *Examine Coins (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Harry Clover's DNA) *Ask Harry if he bought flares *Talk to the flares seller *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: Last minutes *See if Jack knew the victim *Investigate Boxes of flares (Clues: Torn card) *Examine Torn card (Result: Kelvin's membership card) *Ask Harry about the victim *Talk to Kingsley about the match *Investigate Victim's seat (Clues: Flare) *Examine Flare (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Stadia of death *See what Sheila wants *Investigate Hot dogs cart (Clues: Carton box) *Examine Carton box (Result: Sheila's sauce) *Analyze Sheila's sauce (3:00:00) *Give Sheila the bottle of sauce (Reward: Burger) *Ask Jack Dwell what he needs *Examine Flare (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules (3:00:00) *Investigate Flares cart (Clues: Shopping bag) *Examine Shopping bag (Result: Wallet) *Give Jack his wallet (Reward: 15,000 coins) *Harry requested your help *Investigate Bleachers (Clues: Broken baseball) *Examine Broken baseball (Result: Baseball) *Examine Signature (Result: Hansel Brondele's signature) *Give Harry the baseball (Reward: Falcons t-shirt, Black and white makeup) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville